


Ayuda

by Tsubasaclowli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: No lo encuentro.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasaclowli/pseuds/Tsubasaclowli
Summary: Busco ayuda para encontrar Fics.





	Ayuda

Hola ammmm. 

Este ... Bueno busco un Fangic de Harry Potter. (Obviamente). No recuerdo en que idioma estaba pero creo que era en Ingles. 

Este fic era curioso e iba más o menos asi :.

Harry había sido criado por sus tíos hasta que sucedió un accidente con su magia accidental la cual lo llevo a aparecerse. 

Al mismo tiempo Lily y James estan vivos, pero Lily a estado internada en StMunggos. Y cuando Harry entra en Stmunggo Lilly comienza a mejorar pero no todo es lo que creen. 

Harry tiene un hermano gemelo el cual fue el que se proclamó el niño-que-vivio. 

Y James es un cerdo que trata mal a Harry. 

Les agradecería mucho si supieran y pidieran pasarme el Link. 

¡Muchas gracias! 


End file.
